Royals
by derpyderpderp
Summary: 100 words of snippety-snips per chapter. Rated M, just because. Nothing explicit, but just to be safe M-rated.
1. Prologue

Helloooo! ^^

A/N: I own nothing and no one, just making that clear.

Prologue:

Once upon a time, where the five elemental countries lay, there was a Lord. A Lord, whose heart was encased in ice and hardly ever smiled. Until one day, a child came into his life. Small and fragile, she melted his cold demeanor and once more he knew life, laughter, and love. Orphaned at the tender age of four, she was greedily taken as the Great Lord's ward.

And this, this is a story to tell you of her adventures in love and her path to becoming The Lady of the West.

This is the story of, Kagome Higurashi. (100)

Enders Note: If you're expecting a superKagome, I'm sorry to say, you'll be sorely disappointed. I'll try not to make her useless, but know that she won't be attuned to her powers. You know how she was pretty much useless in InuYasha? Well, there you go. This story is more for fun then anything else.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello, hello! I'm glad there are people who are interested in this story ^^ I hope it meets your expectations!

On another note, writing in hundred words snippets is actually really hard. It limits you more than you can actually imagine. So, I'll do my best to keep to it AND make it an eligible piece.

I own nothing. So read and enjoy!

Chapter 1:

Eyes followed and crowds parted as the party of five made it's way through the village. Whispers followed Sesshomaru through the roads of Konoha. A small, freckled hand rested safely in the fur of his mokomoko. Trailing after him with short, stubby legs Kagome watched back, taking in the village and villagers with child-like wonder.

"Sesshomaru-sama, why are we here?" The small girl asked, wide blue eyes staring up at him.

Golden eyes glanced towards her before returning to the road ahead. "There is business to attend to. A new Hokage is to be appointed soon."

Kagome nodded in silence. (100)


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello! My uploading pattern is a bit erratic since school is in session and all. AND it's already almost midterm season...which means finals is coming up soon. Ugh.

I own nothing! (Just saying)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

"It's an honor to have you here, Lord Sesshomaru." The Sandaime bowed low, his hat tipping with the movement. Kagome giggled from her spot, drawing the attention of the older man. "And you as well, Little Lady of the West."

Kagome smiled brightly, offering a curtsy of her own.

"Perhaps it would be best for the child to explore the city." Hiruzen suggested openly.

"It would be best." Sesshomaru conceded, nodding his approval. "Onigumo, ensure Kagome's safety throughout the village."

"Yes, milord." The dark haired male bowed before taking the young girl's hand and leading her out of the room. (100)


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: You guys are so sweet^_^ All will be answered in due time, no worries :) for your kind reviews, I give you another chapter

As for their age, I guess we can say they're around the age Team Minato first formed? And Kagome will be just a bit younger.

I own nadaaaa

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

Her short legs carried her through the village and past the villagers. With her small stature she was easily able to duck behind boxes and crates. Her silken skirt ruffled in the wind as she ran through the trees, and with the grass tickling at her shins, she giggled as she went. Stopping in a clearing she easily spotted the other four beings.

Grinning broadly she brought a slender finger to her lips, "Shhh." She asked of them before diving into the bushes close by.

Hurried footsteps were heard as she disappeared. "Have you seen a child run through here?" (100)


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: The last chapter wasn't really much of anything. So, two for one special today?

I own nothing

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

The haggard man heaved, the exertion from the run clear on his face. The blonde man offered a small, light smile, before eyeing the three preteens before him. As a unit, the three shook their heads repeatedly. Groaning the dark haired man straightened and turned to head back into the forest until the bushes giggled and squeaked. Stopping in his tracks his hard, crimson eyes glared silently at the group. He tiptoed closer to the shrubbery, feigning disinterest.

"Kagome-hime!" He yelled out, belly-flopping onto the bush the sound emitted from.

A small black blur scurried out, shrieking as she went. (100)

* * *

><p>Mehehehehe who's the blonde man with the three preteens, hmmmm? ^_^<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

Hello ^^ The next installment is here since there's been a pause on my midterms (thank goodness)

A/N: I OWN NOTHING, but enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

The man easily righted himself and quickly put himself in her path. Skidding to a halt, she grinned at the challenge this obstacle presented.

"Kagome-hime, we must return to the designated manor." He informed in the most formal tone the four bystanders have ever heard.

Shaking her head Kagome stood defiantly, arms akimbo. "Sesshomaru-sama said to explore! The manor isn't exploring!"

"Yes, but the manor is safe of...ruffians." He eyed the ninjas unsubtly.

"No!" She cried out, turning to dash off again. Onigumo quickly shot out his arm, grabbing at the young girl's sleeve and tearing it in his haste. (100)


	7. Chapter 6

Thank you guys so much for your patience! Sorry, It's been so long but my laptop has been out of commission for a while and with it my stories were unattainable. BUT, all is right in the world once more! And I am now unstoppable, until finals...T_T

A/N ENJOY! I own nothingggg (and hopefully this chapter will answer that question about whether or not Onigumo is evil)

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

Staring at the pale silk in shock, Kagome turned fearful eyes on her retainer. "Sesshomaru-sama bought this for me." She whimpered quietly.

With blue eyes Kagome watched as the man shook silently. Crimson eyes darkened as they landed on the small girl before him. Taking a threatening step forward, he glared harshly at the wide-eyed girl.

"You, stupid little brat. Look what you did!" Onigumo forcefully thrust the torn fabric before her eyes.

Whimpering, Kagome turned to escape from the man's fury. Unforgiving, the dark haired man grabbed the small girl's arm and struck her sharply, across the cheek. (100)


	8. Chapter 7

A gift for all your kind words! And wonderful patience ^^

A/N: Nothing is mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7:<p>

Crying out at the stinging pain in her cheek, Kagome brought a hand to the abused flesh hoping to block any more blows. She watched as he raised his hand again, and without the ability to escape the oncoming blow she squeezed her eyes shut and waited. But instead of a fleshy palm, two strong arms encased her small frame and lifted her away. Opening her eyes she saw as a masked boy finished tying Onigumo upside-down on the limb of a nearby tree, bound and swinging.

"You okay?" The blonde asked her as he placed her on her feet. (100)


	9. Chapter 8

Because the last chapter wasn't exactly my favorite. I hope you guys all like :)

A/N: Not mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8:<p>

Nodding in response, she held the abused flesh in her hand. "I want Sesshomaru-sama." She whimpered sadly, sniffling as she fought the tears at bay. Minato worked to offer the child comfort, his newly formed genin team following suit.

"Sesshomaru-sama doesn't want you." Onigumo voiced, smirking darkly. "You're nothing but an insufferable, little brat not worthy of his time or attention." He sneered. "That's why we're here, little Kagome-_hime." _His tone mocking as he spoke her title. "You see, he's throwing you away. Far away."

"Shuddup, old man!" Obito ground out, swatting the man at the back of his head. (100)


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: I own nothingggg.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9:<p>

"What is this?" A cold voice echoed out into the field as golden eyes flashed towards the hanging man. Waving towards Onigumo, a second man cut him loose.

"Eep!" Kagome let out before running back into the bushes for cover. A silver brow climbed into the man's hair at the frightened child.

"What occurred here?" He asked causing the clearing to burst into chaos as all members worked to speak over the others. Ignoring all present, Sesshomaru strode past the genin team and towards the bushes his ward disappeared into. Demanding softly, he spoke over the others. "Kagome, come here." (100)


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: I own nothing, but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10:<p>

A small head peeked out from the shrubs, blue eyes cast downwards. Crouching, Sesshomaru extended a hand, inviting the girl over.

"What occurred here, Kagome?" He asked, tenderly fingering the bruised cheek. Kagome sniffed, her blue eyes refusing to meet his. Leaving the abused flesh Sesshomaru lifted her slender arm eyeing the ripped sleeve and hand shaped bruises adorning her forearm. "This Sesshomaru will not repeat himself a third time."

Kagome dipped her head, her voice meek as she explained what had just happened.

"Hn." Kagome flinched at the sound, tears brimming her lids.

"Kagome is sorry, Sesshomaru-sama." She whispered. (100)


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: You guys are all so sweet ^_^

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10:<p>

A large hand covered her head, and patted her hair soothingly before he began picking out the stray leaves and twigs. "Koga."

Said man made his way over, taking a knee before his lord. "Yes, milord?"

"There is a dango stand, not too far. Take Kagome." He commanded, offering a small, indulgent smile at the young girl's cheers.

Easily forgetting the earlier occurrences Kagome grabbed the tanned man's hand, urging him to move faster. "Koga-san! We need to go faster!" She whined, pulling at his arm as she led the way.

At her disappearance, cold, golden eyes turned towards Onigumo. (100)


End file.
